Harriet Portman: The begginning
by hikari Kei hanazono
Summary: Harriet Portman is not your ordinary girl. She is a gifted witch who is requested at Hogwarts. After befriending the trio, she sets out to find more secrets about her mysterious past, and her mysterious scar.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A tall, dark figure loomed at the gate in front of a house. He pushed it open, and walked toward the house itself. Although the door was locked, he managed to get it open; he took out a stick and blasted the door open with a burst of red light.

Two men stood behind the door, with sticks out too. One was skinny, and tall, with black hair. The other was medium height, muscular, and blonde hair. "You'll never get passed us!" yelled the man with the blonde hair.

The figure lifted up the stick and with a flash of green light, both men were dead on the floor.

The figure glided up the stairs with ease, and opened the door to a green nursery. A music box was playing, Twinkle Twinkle little star. The figure hissed out the words, "Move Girls, There is no need to kill you. Let me get to the Children."  
The two women looked a little scared, but determined at the same time. They were both tall, one had Bright red hair, and the other had pitch black hair.

"NO," Bellowed the woman with the black hair. With that, the figure again raised the stick, with another green light; they were both on the ground.

The figure moved over to the crib, where two children were playing quietly. They both looked exactly the same, the only difference was one was a girl.

With another flash of light and a scream, I woke up.

I bolted awake, hitting my head on the low ceiling.

"Wake up Harriet! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! We're going to the circus!" My cousin Daisy screamed from below. I crawled out of the attic bed and moaned. One thing was for sure, today was going to suck.

Usually I stayed with our nice neighbor who lived down the street, although he pretended to be mean and strict, until my Aunt and Uncle were gone anyway. Daisy had found out last birthday, and just invited me so that she could bug me! GRRR!

He was like the father that I never had. He taught me to bake, played football with me, (the british kind,) and was there to comfort me when I needed it.

When I really pissed off my uncle, he would beat me, and severely too. Mr. Stern was an absolute angel and always cleaned me up after our fights.

I never really landed any blows with my uncle, but I could have if I wanted to...At least, that was what I liked to think.

"Come on Harriet! Hurry up!" Daisy bellowed up the attick trap door. Not really wanting to get up yet, I opened the trap door and threw my shoe at her yelling, "SHUT UP!!"

Oh crap, was I going to pay for that later.

AN: I promise you that I will right more next time! I promise!! But for now, the only part I had time to do was the prolgue. Tommorrow I will work on Chapter one, and hopefully have it posted tommorrow. But maybe not, because I'm having my last play performance tommorrow, along with the cast party! WOOT WOOT!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, READ AND REVEIW!! I swear to Merlin that the review button does not bite!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 1: Harry

A/N: okay, in the last chapter, Harriet was forced to go to Daisy's party with Daisy's

A/N: okay, in the last chapter, Harriet was forced to go to Daisy's party with Daisy's

friends, and got her Uncle angry. He hit her hard, and she ran. She ran into a special boy

named Harry. Literately. That's for the people who skipped the last chapter for sensitive

reasons. No more Child abuse. I swear to Merlin. So, I'm really sorry Chapter one took

forever, I hope it doesn't take as long for this chapter. I would also like to thank my

wonderful readers. They're amazing, even though most of them forgot to leave a

review!! (**Evil eyes inserted here**) JK, JK! So I've used about half of a page, so I'm

going to shut up about now… Enjoy the chapter!

Harriet Portman: The Beginning

By Laffiel Starfighter

Chapter two

Freak Show

I giggled, not even trying to stifle the sound. "Are you making fun of my name?"

His face seemed to have fallen.

"No! No!" I said quickly. I'm just laughing at the irony of this. You see, my

Name's Harriet Portman."

Harry laughed. "That is ironic." He removed the paper towels. "That looks better."

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, pondering the question I wanted to ask

him. "Is…is it possible that I could sit with you and you're family? I REALLY don't

want to be hurt again." I looked down at my shoes.

"Er…Yeah. I could use someone to sit by. But I've got to warn you, my uncle

Doesn't sound much better than yours. I smiled. "I'll decide that for myself."

Harry and me immediately became friends. It was always easy, I found out, to

talk to Harry. We had a lot in common as it turned out. Harry's parents had died also when he was young, and he lived with his cruel Aunt and Uncle.

When we first reached the seats where Harry's Aunt and Uncle were sitting, they

Had been asking me questions. But as soon as they caught glimpse of my scar, they turned to each other and stared in dismay.

Then they ignored me. Which didn't really bother Harry and me. While clowns ran around in the ring, I told Harry about my dream with the dark figure. He gasped.

"I have that dream every once in a while! This is so weird!" He said excitedly. Then the ringmasters booming voice echoed around the tent.

"And now Ladies and gentlemen, we present the most horrible sights you will ever see. The freakiest people you will ever see. They are the freak show!"

Both Harry and me watched in horror as ten different almost normal looking people came out. My face turned into one of almost pure anger.

"How can these freaks live with themselves?" Harry's aunt asked.

I turned around, my cheeks burning, my eyes glowing with anger. "They are people! They are people even if they are a little different!" I said angrily.

People were yelling insults at the people in the ring. I went down towards the edge of the ring, and swung myself down into the ring.

"Oh look at that girl! She has a funny mark on her head!" yelled a man above me.

"Harriet!" called Harry running down after me. The ringmaster stepped in front Harriet, his tall figure loomed over her.

"Let them leave! Only a heartless man would put them through something like this!" I cried angrily.

Harry was by my side now, holding onto my shoulder.

"You listen here girl, this is the real world. We're not in you're bloody nursery now. Go the hell back home." The ringmaster said coldly, still holding his arm out so I couldn't pass him.

My eyes turned cold, hard, black colour, (so Harry told me later,) and suddenly, the cage behind him that held the world's largest known python, (472 feet from what they heard earlier in the circus,) disappeared. Leaving the python to go wherever it pleased.

The ringmaster screamed and ran to the entrance. The snake came dangerously close to me, and I stiffened in fright, in fact, too frightened to run away.

"Thannkssssssss, friendssssss. That wassssss nisssssse of you." The snake hissed. Wait, was I hearing a snake talking?

"You can talk?" I asked, utterly astounded. This was really confusing. "Yesssssss."

"Oh, er…. You're welcome then." The snake flicked out his tongue, and slithered out of the tent.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, worried that I was starting to lose my mind. "Yeah, the snake was talking that was really weird."

"Yep." I said

"Harriet, daddy says he's going to murder you when we get home. Ha-ha!" She noticed Harry and smiled.

"Who's that? You're boyfriend? Kind of cute!"

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry's uncle bellowed.

"Oh. Great." Harry muttered. He turned to me, a sad look on his face. "Bye Harriet. It was nice meeting you." Harry began to walk away.

I wanted to stop him, I really did! But, if I did, I would get in even more trouble with my uncle…and possibly even with Harry's uncle. But if I didn't…I might never see him again.

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing onto Harry's arm. "I'm sorry I made your uncle mad at you. I'm really, really sorry." He looked at me with sympathy.

"It's fine, really. I'm more worried for you, he said that he was going to murder you! I'm really glad to have met you anyway. I mean, what's my uncle going to do? Ground me to my room, where Dudley keeps all of his old toys? That could be fun. I could finally get a go at the computer I wanted to try."

I gave him one last glance before turning on my heel, "See you then." I said glumly. "See you."

When I finally got home and every one of Daisy's friends had left, Uncle Paisley practically through me in the attic.

"You will not come down. EVER!" He yelled up at me.

"Thank you for tossing me up. I don't know how I ever would have gotten up! I would need like…a ladder or something!" I said pointing at the ladder resting against the wall, with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Uncle Paisley stamped away, under his breath I could hear him saying, "Damn stupid girl!"

I pressed my lips together, feeling tears form slowly in my eyes. I marched over to the window and flung it open, and looked up at the gloomy, cloudy sky.

"I wonder why I keep having that dream with that dark figure." I thought to myself.

A black figure was flying towards me. Horrified, I stood up and started backing up into the roof. I was trapped. Whatever, or whoever was coming for me had me trapped. The figure continued to come.

I felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think. The figure landed on the roof, between my only exit and me. The window.

Looking closely at the figure, I stumbled back in surprise.

Beside me was a dark, black owl, with a letter attached to her leg.

The owl stepped toward me, holding out her leg. Taking the hint, I kneeled down and took the letter. The owl took off and landed on my shoulder, her talon safely away from my bare shoulders.

The letter was sealed with wax, and it had a name on it. Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Portman,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The Hogwarts express with leave at 11 o'clock sharp on September 1__st__ at Liver Street Station. Enclosed with this letter is school supplies needed for all 1__st__ year students. Please reply by owl as soon as you get letter. _

_Hoping to see you attending Hogwarts,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Vice Headmaster_

I read the note over and over again. How could this be true?

"Okay. This is really weird."

A/N: So this chapter is longer, and I know that that pleases my wonderful reviewer Potty and the Weasel. I also would like feed back on the story thus far. Like what do you think about it? Good, bad, horrible…. sexy? Tell me! Also, I absolutely LOVE my reviews. I seriously tape them up in my locker. No joke. And flames help me too. They help me to beat up the gangstas in Spiderman 3, so flame on baby!


	3. Chapter 2: Freak Show

A/N prior to the original A/N: so I was checking up on my stories, because I never do that. And I realized that the 2nd chapter had been added…. Completely wrong. There was only the first paragraph, so it made absolutely no sense to the storyline. I was even confused! I'm sorry if I confused any of you, but I finally figured out that I'm stupid, here's the chapter. I'm sorry :O

A/N: okay, in the last chapter, Harriet was forced to go to Daisy's party with Daisy's  
friends, and got her Uncle angry. He hit her hard, and she ran. She ran into a special  
boy named Harry. Literately. That's for the people who skipped the last chapter for  
sensitive reasons. No more Child abuse. I swear to Merlin. So, I'm really sorry  
Chapter one took forever, I hope it doesn't take as long for this chapter. I would also  
like to thank my wonderful readers. They're amazing, even though most of them forgot to leave a review!!!! (***evil eyes inserted here***) JK, JK! So I've used about half of a page, so I'm going to shut up about now… Enjoy the chapter!

Harriet Portman: The Beginning  
By Laffiel Starfighter  
Chapter two  
Freak Show

I giggled, not even trying to stifle the sound. "Are you making fun of my name?"  
His face seemed to have fallen.

"No! No!" I said quickly. I'm just laughing at the irony of this. You see, my  
Name's Harriet Portman."

Harry laughed. "That is ironic." He removed the paper towels. "That looks better."  
I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, pondering the question I wanted to ask  
him. "Is…is it possible that I could sit with you and you're family? I REALLY don't  
want to be hurt again." I looked down at my shoes.

"Er…Yeah. I could use someone to sit by. But I've got to warn you, my uncle  
Doesn't sound much better than yours. I smiled. "I'll decide that for myself."

Harry and me immediately became friends. It was always easy, I found out, to  
talk to Harry. We had a lot in common as it turned out. Harry's parents had died also  
when he was young, and he lived with his cruel Aunt and Uncle.

When we first reached the seats where Harry's Aunt and Uncle were sitting, they  
Had been asking me questions. But as soon as they caught glimpse of my scar, they  
turned to each other and stared in dismay.

Then they ignored me. Which didn't really bother Harry and me. While clowns ran  
around in the ring, I told Harry about my dream with the dark figure. He gasped.  
"I have that dream every once in a while! This is so weird!" He said excitedly. Then the  
ringmasters booming voice echoed around the tent.

"And now Ladies and gentlemen, we present the most horrible sights you will ever  
see. The freakiest people you will ever see. They are the freak show!"

Both Harry and me watched in horror as ten different almost normal looking people  
came out. My face turned into one of almost pure anger.

"How can these freaks live with themselves?" Harry's aunt asked.  
I turned around, my cheeks burning, my eyes glowing with anger. "They are people!  
They are people even if they are a little different!" I said angrily.

People were yelling insults at the people in the ring. I went down towards the edge of the ring, and swung myself down into the ring.

"Oh look at that girl! She has a funny mark on her head!" yelled a man above me.  
"Harriet!" called Harry running down after me. The ringmaster stepped in front Harriet,  
his tall figure loomed over her.

"Let them leave! Only a heartless man would put them through something like this!" I cried angrily.

Harry was by my side now, holding onto my shoulder.

"You listen here girl, this is the real world. We're not in you're bloody nursery now. Go the hell back home." The ringmaster said coldly, still holding his arm out so I couldn't pass him.

My eyes turned cold, hard, black colour, (so Harry told me later,) and suddenly, the  
cage behind him that held the world's largest known python, (472 feet from what they  
heard earlier in the circus,) disappeared. Leaving the python to go wherever it  
pleased.

The ringmaster screamed and ran to the entrance. The snake came dangerously  
close to me, and I stiffened in fright, in fact, too frightened to run away.

"Thannkssssssss, friendssssss. That wassssss nisssssse of you." The snake  
hissed. Wait, was I hearing a snake talking?

"You can talk?" I asked, utterly astounded. This was really confusing. "Yesssssss."  
"Oh, er…. You're welcome then." The snake flicked out his tongue, and slithered out  
of the tent.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, worried that I was starting to lose my mind. "Yeah, the  
snake was talking that was really weird."

"Yep." I said

"Harriet, daddy says he's going to murder you when we get home. Ha-ha!" She  
noticed Harry and smiled.

"Who's that? You're boyfriend? Kind of cute!"

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry's uncle bellowed.

"Oh. Great." Harry muttered. He turned to me, a sad look on his face. "Bye Harriet. It  
was nice meeting you." Harry began to walk away.

I wanted to stop him, I really did! But, if I did, I would get in even more trouble with my uncle…and possibly even with Harry's uncle. But if I didn't…I might never see him  
again.

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing onto Harry's arm. "I'm sorry I made your uncle mad at you.  
I'm really, really sorry." He looked at me with sympathy.

"It's fine, really. I'm more worried for you, he said that he was going to murder you! I'm really glad to have met you anyway. I mean, what's my uncle going to do? Ground me to my room, where Dudley keeps all of his old toys? That could be fun. I could finally get a go at the computer I wanted to try."

I gave him one last glance before turning on my heel, "See you then." I said glumly.

"See you."

When I finally got home and every one of Daisy's friends had left, Uncle Paisley  
practically through me in the attic. "You will not come down. EVER!" He yelled up at me.

"Thank you for tossing me up. I don't know how I ever would have gotten up! I would need like…a ladder or something!" I said pointing at the ladder resting against the wall, with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Uncle Paisley stamped away, under his breath I could hear him saying, "Damn stupid girl!"

I pressed my lips together, feeling tears form slowly in my eyes. I marched over to the window and flung it open, and looked up at the gloomy, cloudy sky.

"I wonder why I keep having that dream with that dark figure." I thought to myself.  
A black figure was flying towards me. Horrified, I stood up and started backing up into  
the roof. I was trapped. Whatever, or whoever was coming for me had me trapped.  
The figure continued to come.

I felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think. The figure landed on the roof, between my only exit and me. The window. Looking closely at the figure, I stumbled back in surprise.

Beside me was a dark, black owl, with a letter attached to her leg.

The owl stepped toward me, holding out her leg. Taking the hint, I kneeled down and took the letter. The owl took off and landed on my shoulder, her talon safely away from my bare shoulders.

The letter was sealed with wax, and it had a name on it. Hogwarts.

Dear Miss Portman,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of  
witchcraft and wizardry. The Hogwarts express with leave at 11 o'clock sharp on  
September 1st at Liver Street Station. Enclosed with this letter is school supplies  
needed for all 1st year students. Please reply by owl as soon as you get letter.  
Hoping to see you attending Hogwarts,  
Professor McGonagall  
Vice Headmaster

I read the not over and over again. How could this be true?

"Okay. This is really weird."

A/N: So this chapter is longer, and I know that that pleases my wonderful reviewer  
Potty and the Weasel. I also would like feed back on the story thus far. Like what do  
you think about it? Good, bad, horrible…. sexy? Tell me! Also, I absolutely LOVE my  
reviews. I seriously put them in my locker. And flames help me too. They help me to  
beat up the gangsters in Spiderman 3, so flame on baby!


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

So, I had a death in my family this past week, so that's my excuse for not updating sooner

So, I had a death in my family this past week, so that's my excuse for not updating sooner. Please don't kill me! Not yet anyway…

Also, I had this stupid Romeo and Juliet remake video that was due May 1st. so that took about 17 hours of filming and editing, so that was fun. I swear, this fan fiction thing is harder than it looks! Anyways, here's the chapter.

P.S. When Hagrid talks, there is SUPPOSED to be misspelled words.

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

I read the letter again and again; it was almost hard to focus after reading it for the umpteenth time.

The owl still perched on my shoulder, seemingly refusing to fly away, no matter how much I coaxed it.

"Oh!" I whispered to it. "I get it! You want me to send a reply, don't you?" The owl nibbled my ear affectionately. "Aw, cut it out!" I whisper giggled.

I jumped out of the attic, and ran quietly down the stairs, hoping no to wake my aunt of uncle.

I went to the kitchen, and began rummaging around for some sort of pen and paper to write with. "Ah ha! Here's one!" I said triumphantly. Then, there was a sudden very loud, cannon like, bang! And it shook the whole house, causing me to fall over, and the owl on my shoulder to squawk in protest.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" I heard my uncle Paisley yell from upstairs; I dove behind the kitchen counter, and stuffed myself in the cupboard under the sink.

Outside, I heard the owl hoot indignantly. I grabbed it, and brought it in the cupboard as well.

"Shhh…" I whispered to it. "They're burglars."

The owl seemed to understand me, and sat quietly in my lap.

"Where's Harriet?" A huge, gruff man's voice asked.

"Er…why do you want to know?" Uncle Paisley's voice asked. His voice was shaking.

"Well, because young Harry her says that you threatened to hurt her!" the man's voice boomed.

Wait, Harry? As in, Harry Potter? I peeked out of the cupboard, and crept to the edge of the kitchen counter. And yes, there was Harry Potter, standing next to a giant, who had uncle Paisley backed up against a wall.

So far, I liked the giant.

Slowly easing out into the open, I moved my hand, trying to catch Harry's attention, and only Harry's attention.

He came over, with a slightly lopsided grin, crouched beside me.

"Hey Harriet, are you alright?" His voice was a tiny bit too loud to be whispering, but when I looked back at the giant and my uncle, they were talking too loud for them to hear us.

"Yeah… But who's the big scary guy you're with?"

He chuckled softly. "His name is Hagrid. He showed up at my house too! Long story, but, he's coming to take us to a school! A wizard school, called Hogwarts."

Hogwarts. The name on the letter I got.

"Oh." I whispered, utterly surprised.

"What?" his voice seemed to shake a bit. "Do you not want to be witch? I guess it would be like us being a freak. I mean-"

I cut him off. "Harry. It's not that. It's just…well…I'm not actually quite sure myself. I'm happy to get away from here…I get to go to school with you! But…nervous. What if I'm horrible at magic?"

"You won't be!" Harry exclaimed, he seemed so sure of himself. I smiled at him. I still wasn't reassured.

"All righ' you two. Le's get a move on. We got 'ta get ta London 'fore morning."

I smiled. He seemed friendly enough.

Suddenly, the owl swooped down on my shoulder, hooting happily.

"Jinto! There you is! I 'as wondering you got off ta!" He smiled, a slightly scary smile down at me. "Jinto don't like people normally. E's taken quite a likin' to you. 'ardly even likes me, e does!"

I looked over my shoulder as we walked out into the cold rainy night, pulling my sweatshirt closer to me. I saw a small car, resting outside, waiting for us. It looked a little too small for even Harry and me to get into much less Hagrid!

"All righ' you two. Get in th' back." Hagrid growled out. I don't think that he was trying to sound angry though.

Harry obeyed without question, and I hesitated behind him. "Go on now." Hagrid encouraged.

I quietly stepped into the car, looking behind me, seeing my aunt and uncle watching me through the window.

Well, that was one plus. Leaving them at home, and hopefully never seeing them again.

Hopefully.

Inside, the car was not as small as I had thought it would be, although Hagrid had to crouch down quite a bit to fit into the car.

Then, Hagrid slammed on the breaks, and I flew forward into Harry's lap, not yet being buckled.

I could feel my normally almost white skin, turning a very dark red. "Sorry." I mumbled, and rolled off of him. I buckled in. For some reason, I was growing extremely tired. So, I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

****

"Harriet. Harriet? Are you awake?" I heard a voice say.

I groaned. "Well, now I am." I looked around; we were in some sort of pub or bar. My eyes widened and I turned to Harry.

"Hagrid is taking us to get school supplies. Don't worry."

My thoughts were in slight disarray, I was having a hard time putting any coherent thoughts together.

"Aw! So your awake, ar you 'arreit?" He looked around, and motioned for Harry and me to follow him.

"Alright, we're going to Diagon alley. Be careful, and don't leave my side." He walked out the back door of the pub, and got to a brick wall, that blocked any way in or out.

Diagon alley turned out to be a sort of shopping center for wizards. My eyes widened as I watched everyone move around, and shop for things that I never had seen before.

Close to the front, I saw a bookstore. I smiled; I really, really, wanted to go into there. I was going to ask Hagrid if we could go in there, but he wasn't there anymore.

"HAGRID!" I yelled in disarray, looking around in a panic.

He wasn't there, and he couldn't hear me either.

I wandered back and forth calling out Hagrid's and Harry's names. No one answered, although quite a few people did stare at me like I was crazy. I probably did look like I was crazy.

Finally, I decided to go into the bookstore. If we were shopping for school supplies, there would surely be a required course book!

The bookstore was crowded, and bustling with life. I saw a very comfortable looking chair next to a large stack of books.

I walked to the chair and sat down happily in it. There was a boy sitting in the chair next to me, he was tall, had white blonde hair, and looked about the same age as me.

I picked up a book, called Hogwarts, a history. That was the school I was going to, so it would be helpful to know what the history of the school was.

During the first ten minutes of reading it, I caught the boy staring at me at least every minute, he wasn't even bothering to pretend he was reading.

After a while of this annoying habit of the boys', I slammed the book shut. "What is your problem?" I asked angrily.

"You're Harriet Portman aren't you?"

Wait a minute, how did this boy know my name?

"Um…yeah. What's it to you?"

"Your famous!" He paused, and looked at me again. "You do know that right?"

"Um…no. I didn't know that."

He smiled mischievously. "You're prettier that they described you in books."

Wow, this guy wasn't trying to be discrete, was he?

I hadn't realized it before, but he had moved closer to me, and was practically in my lap now.

"Um…you're kind of disrespecting my personal space."

He ignored me.

He was leaning towards me now, if he came any closer, I would hurt him.

"Hey Malfoy, picking your next victim?"

I looked up at my rescuer…or rescuers. There were two identical red head boys, a couple of years older than me.

The Malfoy boy scowled up at them, and stood up reluctantly, leaving me with the two red head boys.

"I'm Fred, and this is George. My families over there. That's Ron, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, our mom, and our dad." He said pointing to a group of red heads dressed in strange robes. I smiled appreciatively at their manners. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Harriet Portman."

"Wait, THE Harriet Portman?" George asked.

"Umm…"

"Can we see your scar?"

"Do you remember what you know who looked like?"

Both of these questions came up at the same time. Their mother heard them shouting, and came over to scope the situation.

"What's going on you two?"

"THIS IS HARRIET PORTMAN!" They both yelled at the same time.

The woman's eyes widened for a moment. "Well, don't scare her with all your screaming. I'm sorry dear; these two seem to always forget their manners. I'm Molly, and that's Charlie-"

"Bill, Ron, Ginny, and their dad." I finished for her. She looked skeptically for a moment. "Fred and George told me."

"Harriet!" I heard the yell from across the room. It was Harry jumping up and down to be able to be seen over the large crowd.

"Umm… I've got to go. Harry wants to talk to me. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait, will you be on the Hogwarts express?" One of the twins asked. I think that it was Fred.

"What's that?"

"It's the train that goes to Hogwarts of course! Will you sit with us?"

"Umm…sure. I really got to go. Bye!"

Harry was still jumping up and down at me, waving. I pushed my way through the crowd, finally being able to get to him.

"Hagrid, had this little black haired girl, and we got all the way to your money vault in Gringotts, before we realized that it wasn't you!" I giggled. Poor girl, must have been scared to death.

"What is Gringotts?" I asked curiously.

"It's like the wizard bank. Hagrid went to this one vault, and he wouldn't tell me what he was getting. It was a small package. I really don't know what it was."

He trailed off, and I bit my lip thinking. "I don't know anything about magic, so I have no idea either."

Hagrid appeared behind us, holding something behind his back with both his hands. "Happy Birthday Harry!" he exclaimed, he handed him a cage, with an owl inside. Harry's grin was so wide; he looked more genuinely happy than I had ever seen him.

"I know 'at your birthday isn't for a couple o' weeks Harriet, but I 'anted to get you something while we was here."

He handed me two books, one was the one I was reading before that Malfoy boy had started to talk to me, Hogwarts, a history, and Quiditch through the ages. "Wow, thank you Hagrid! How did you know that I liked to read so much?"

"Your mum liked to read too. You look so much like your mother. Only thing that is different is the bright green eyes. Your father's eyes."

"You knew my mother and father? Please tell me about them!" I begged. He didn't respond right away, but when he did, it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Come along, the Hogwarts express leaves in an hour. We have to get you two there quickly!"



So, that chapter was the longest yet, but it was a filler chapter…HIGH SCHOOL IS CRAZY! I can't believe how much can change in like 2 weeks, which is how long it took me to write this chapter. I usually wouldn't take me this long, but the only time that I actually had time to work on this, was when I was in Journalism class. And Josh wasn't walking by. Because if I wasn't working on something. He would hurt me…just kidding. So, I put in a little symbol thing that you should get used to seeing, it's a wand with sparks coming out. It is SO cool. I am so excited for the Prince Caspian movie to come out! I'm listening to the soundtrack right now! WOOT!

People, I honestly have to say that I am disappointed. I had 100 reads, and only two reviews. Reviews make me happy, and make the story better…Please review?


End file.
